


Harry Potter and his Wolf Twin

by DarkShadow95Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadow95Writes/pseuds/DarkShadow95Writes
Summary: After that fateful night in Goddric's hollow, where Harry became the boy-who-lived, he was separated from his twin brother Thomas. When they meet again, they don't remember one another, and Thomas has had another fateful night making him... different.Also posted this on wattpadSomewhat canon compliant
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The Night of the Attack on Godric’s Hollow  
In front of the Dursley Household

“Do you really think splitting them up is a good idea Albus? I mean these people are Muggles of the worst kind, couldn’t he use some support from his twin brother there?” McGonagall asked and expected Dumbledore to show some compassion, but rather she found herself shocked at what came out of Albus’ mouth next when he said “it’s best that they never know each other, and Thomas is lucky I didn’t send him to Azkaban so he cannot be a threat to young Harry here”. “They will meet again one day” he continued “but if they grow too close now, Thomas could be used by you know who, when he returns, to blackmail Harry into submission.” Minerva couldn’t believe that Albus would seriously consider sending a 15 month old baby to Azkaban, but asked, “where are they now?” hoping that he would not respond with Azkaban, and was relieved when he responded saying “Hagrid is bringing Thomas to St. Mary’s orphanage, and then he’ll bring Harry here. Oh look there he is” he pointed out as Hagrid landed on his flying motorcycle. “ What took you so long?” Dumbledore asked, to which Hagrid responded that the lady at St. Mary’s orphanage wasn’t too happy to be forced to take a child with living relatives, but agreed to take him when Dumbledore’s name was mentioned. The focus then shifted to Harry whom they lay, on the Dursley’s porch saying “this is the last family he has now, good luck Harry Potter”. Minerva attempted to protest one last time that Thomas was much closer family to Harry and should have the right to grow up along Harry, but stopped when she realized that it was futile, she just hoped it wouldn’t backfire, having had a bad feeling about this.

4 years later  
Hogwarts Castle

Minerva thought that her bad feeling had now proved to be wrong, when it came to the Potter boys, as she checked up on both boys, with Thomas being very content at St. Mary’s orphanage, having three close friends, all muggles, but that was fine for now. Harry seemed fine as well, his family didn’t treat him fantastically, but he was fed and had a place to live, so it seemed fine for now. She didn’t think too much about them, knowing that they would come to Hogwarts in just about 6 years’ time. She didn’t think about them on that cold February morning either, she thought about the snow that was covering Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and about the upcoming Quidditch match, but not about the Potter boys. That was until she was called to Albus’ office at 7:30am. No she didn’t even think about them then, when she came in and Albus asked her to take a seat and she saw Hagrid was already sitting next to where she was to take a seat, she was more worried about her own job than about the Potter twins. When Dumbledore began the conversation asking if they had read the Daily Prophet today, or if they had already heard, she was even more confused than before, she replied saying no she hadn’t. Dumbledore held up the paper, and Minerva gasped loudly when she saw the headline saying:

ORPHANAGE ATTACKED BY WEREWOLVES

That was the moment when she started thinking about Thomas Potter, and she asked “which orphanage Albus? Was anyone hurt?”. Dumbledore looked at her neutrally, saying “St. Mary’s orphanage, three muggles were killed”. Minerva exhaled loudly, no doubt she felt sorry for the three muggles, but she was happy none of the future students were hurt, however Dumbledore continued saying “the Aurors arrived quickly and were able to protect almost everyone.” He took another pause, but Minerva already knew what was coming, she knew it by him saying almost, and she was in complete disbelief that he could have such disregard for a future student’s life. However Hagrid didn’t catch on that quickly asking “what do ye mean by almost sir?”, to which Dumbledore responded, “one future Hogwarts student was attacked, and bitten, he was able to be saved through the use of a mixture of powdered silver and dittany, but he will have to live the rest of his life as a werewolf”. Hagrid now wondered who this poor boy or girl must be and why Minerva looked so sad, and asked “sorry sir, but who is it?”. Dumbledore responded simply saying “Thomas Sirius Potter”, with that the room went silent.


	2. Chapter 1

1st of August 1991  
In the Forest of Southwest England

It had been a full moon night and Thomas was sore from another painful transformation and once again, he woke up and wondered why they couldn’t just have let him die like Maria, Flynn and Mark, his three closest friends who died that night at the orphanage. Instead he was damned to live this life with painful transformations once a month. He lay on the forest ground in front of the deer that he had killed last night, and noticed the new scars that he had given himself during the night when there was no other animal or person in the area to hurt. He felt sorry for the deer, but he was happy that it was the only animal or person in the area, and he felt thankful that he now had something more to eat for the next few weeks. It was the only advantage that came with the transformations, that he actually had food for a while, it was the only reason he was still alive, without the transformations he would not have any food at all. Yet if he didn’t have them, he wouldn’t be out here anyways, and wouldn’t need to constantly worry about starving or hurting someone. He was incredibly sore, but he knew he had to get a move on, if he stayed in one place for too long, he knew they would find him, and punish him harshly. So he took the young deer over his shoulder, and started to walk in one direction that he hoped he had not come from, he had not yet gotten to any part of the forest that he had already seen, which was good news to him, meaning that he was not walking in circles. As he walked through the immense amount of pain that he was in, he noticed that the birds were starting to act weirdly, looking at him continuously, as if they were watching his every move. He also noticed that the amount of Owls in the trees was continuously increasing throughout the day, he felt as though they were watching him particularly much and he began walking faster, and he began running once he noticed that the ground was shaking. He found a small cave which he barely fit into, so he though that they wouldn’t fit into it and wouldn’t find him there. The ground began to shake more and more until he could see some feet right in front of the entrance to his little cave. He sat there as quiet as possible holding his breath, hoping they wouldn’t find him here. Then he heard someone say “Thomas boy, is ‘at you in ‘ere?” He hadn’t heard his name in so long it sounded unfamiliar to him, as did the voice that spoke to him from out there, and he was worried that it might be one of them. He was scared and still in a lot of pain which the running hadn’t helped with, he had bottled up his fear for so long, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, and let go and just quietly sobbed, hoping whoever was outside wouldn’t hear him and would just disappear thinking that it isn’t him. “Come on boy, I know its ye in ‘ere, are you okay? I won’t hurt ye” Thomas still crying stuttered, not having spoken for years, and quietly asked “w..wh…-who are you?” “Come out ‘ere, I’ll explain it, I won’t hurt ye, I promise”. He decided to trust whoever it was out there, it couldn’t be worse than going through his first transformation, at least he hoped so, because that was the most painful one of them all. He peaked his head out, and saw a man who was around 8 ft 6in, and he didn’t look like one of them, so he crawled out of the small cave and stood in front of the unfamiliar man. When he did so, Hagrid took a moment to look at him, he looked significantly older than Harry who he had paid a visit to the day before, whilst Harry looked 11, his younger Twin here looked at least 15 by his face, even though they were identical twins and they had the same facial features, he just looked older, there wasn’t the glow in his green eyes that Harry had, he looked exhausted and sad. He was quite a bit shorter than Harry and clearly malnourished, his face and arms were full of scars from his transformations which he had clearly gone through multiple times by himself now, he just looked terrible. Hagrid had been prepared for something bad, but he wasn’t ready for it to be this bad. “Come ‘ere, give me a hug” Thomas just stood still, and asked his question again, with a bit more confidence now, no longer crying, but still evidently in pain from not using his vocal chords in a long time “wh-who are you?” he asked, holding his neck. “I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts, but you can just call me Hagrid”, he said and handed Thomas an envelope, addressed to:

Mr. T. S. Potter  
In the Forest close to Exeter  
Devon.

He opened the envelope and read he blurry text whilst squinting his eyes

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary Books and Equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your Owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

“Oh and also, I almost forgot, Happy 11th Birthday Thomas!” Hagrid said pulling out a cake. “T-Th-Thank you” Thomas said taking the cake, placing it on the floor and hugging Hagrid, “but I can’t do it, I’m a monster, I’m a danger to everyone, I don’t want to hurt anyone but I can’t control myself, I’ll stay here and keep everyone at the school safe that way. Plus if it really is my Birthday today, then its August 1st and I would have had to respond by yesterday. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Thomas said and was about to make his way back into the cave when Hagrid said “ the Headmaster knows of ye’r situation, and made an exemption that ye could respond slightly later. As for ye’r condition, the school has had students with the condition previously and we have a place for ye to go during your transformations. Come on Thomas, ye’ll be a great Wizard, just like ye’r parents were, and your brother will be there too!” “You knew my Parents? And I don’t have a Brother” Thomas said intrigued, yet confused, he had been the only one given to the Orphanage that day, there was never talk of a brother. “Ye’r parents were great wizards, and ye and ye’r brother will make some great Wizards, I was just with Harry yester’ay, he couldn’t believe he had a brother either until I told him ye’r story well the part that ye were put in an orphanage, I didn’t tell ‘im about ye’r condition.” “Why was he not in the orphanage?” He was happy that his brother, if he really had one, hadn’t been there that night, but he was sad that he didn’t get to grow up with him. “Harry grew up with ye’r Aunt and Uncle, didn’t treat him well, he didn’t even know how ye’r parents died, thought they had died in a bloody car crash”. Thomas couldn’t believe it, he actually had family, members who were alive, he was jealous of Harry who had been allowed to live with family, and hadn’t had to roam the forest and be on the run from them for 3 years already “Why did he go there, why did I go to the orphanage? How did our parents die?” “The Dursleys could only take one of ye two, and on that night, Harry survived the killing curse from the dark lord, after he had killed ye’r parents, and he is the older twin, so he was chosen to live with the family, but don’t think that he had it easy”. Thomas had heard a lot about the dark lord and his downfall, how they cursed that night when he died or rather vanished, and how they cursed the child who did this. He was even happier now to have gotten away from them. “Now do ye accept to go to Hogwarts with me? I don’t have that much time”, Thomas debated for a long time, not knowing if he should, but he felt that he had to in order to honor his parents legacy if they were really as great as Hagrid told him now, so he said “Yes Hagrid, I will”, “Great! Now let’s apparate to London, good thing I have the license for that at least” Hagrid said, “now hold my hand”, Thomas followed the command, and soon he felt everything around him spinning, until it came to a stop, as they stood in the middle of London, Thomas hadn’t seen this many people ever really, and he was scared. “Lets go to the one place where we can get everything you need, Diagon Alley” Hagrid said. “Oh no, I forgot my Deer in the cave, now I won’t have any food for the coming weeks” Thomas said sadly as Hagrid pulled him through the crowd, Hagrid laughed and said “don’t worry, ye’ll be fed.”


	3. Chapter 2

Hagrid pulled Thomas through the crowds, whilst the latter was still in a lot of pain, usually on the day after a transformation, he would just walk for half the day and try to find a place to sleep in the forest in order to get through the pain, but that wasn’t an option here now. As they continued through the immense amount of people standing everywhere, the inevitable happened, when Thomas’ legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he fell flat to the ground. Hagrid didn’t seem to notice and Thomas was left lost in the crowd, not knowing what to do in order to find Hagrid or where they were heading anyways. He lay on the ground in pain, ready to be stampede he thought it was bound to be the end of his misery, but then a pair of large hands picked him up “there ye are, come on” Hagrid said, obviously not noticing the pain Thomas was in, until he weakly called out “Hagrid, I can’t … it hurts”. Hagrid turned around, noticing how the boy seemed to be on the brink of collapsing any moment, he stopped and picked him up, carrying him to the Leaky Cauldron, where upon entering Hagrid was greeted the same way that he had the day before when he entered the pub with Thomas’ brother “Hagrid, the usual I presume?”, however he responded the same way that he had the previous day “Once again, no thanks Tom, I’m on official Hogwarts business again, helping Harry’s brother, Thomas, here to buy school supplies as well”. The entire Pub went silent as he said that, and put Thomas back down, who noticed that all eyes were on him and tried to hide behind Hagrid. “Harry’s brother? Harry Potter’s brother? But that’s… impossible, Harry was the only survivor that night, his brother was killed that night” said the man that Hagrid had addressed as Tom previously. As Hagrid was just about to answer, a small voice was heard “n..no, I’m alive as you can tell” and Thomas stuck his head out, yet trying to avoid being seen “Hagrid, can we please do this quickly, I.. I really need a rest” trying to get out of this situation and avoid his scars from being seen, so he wouldn’t be recognized as the monster he truly was. Hagrid seemed to understand and ended the conversation ignoring that everyone in the pub was asking a million questions and just said “I’m on a tight schedule, we better get going” and took Thomas through the pub, tapped the wall behind the pub three times with his umbrella, revealing Diagon Alley. Hagrid did not try to find amazement in the Boy’s eyes, he now understood the pain and exhaustment the boy felt, and felt guilty for having pulled him while he had been in a lot of pain, he knew Thomas just wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. “We don’t have to go to Gringotts today, yer brother took some more out fer ye, so the first stop ‘ll be the Magical Pharmacy”, which was the first shop on the left of the small street. It was a small shop, with a small counter being right next to the door, only one person standing behind the counter, it was obviously not very often visited, as the older lady behind the counter jumped at the sound of the door opening, as the small bell above the door rang, but relaxed when she saw Hagrid come in, as Thomas stood by the door, not wanting to come too close to anyone. Hagrid went up to her and said “I have a prescription fer Thomas Potter to pick up”, the older lady knew immediately what to get, and went to one of the thousands of drawers behind her and picked out a paper bag, saying “Put this on once a week, and they’ll be hidden within seconds” whilst looking at Thomas knowingly. Hagrid gave the bag to Thomas who immediately asked what it is, to which Hagrid responded “a salve for yer scars, so that its not blatantly obvious to everyone that yer a werewolf, ye know, the magical world don’t really like yer species”, once again Thomas felt like a monster and just wanted to go back to the forest “m...m…maybe I shouldn’t go to Hogwarts then, I s..should j..just go back to the forest, t..thank you f..for the sa..salve, but I best get going back”. He turned to leave diagon Alley, in the direction they had come from, but Hagrid held him back saying “No no no, ye already said ye were goin’, also think about Harry, how would he react if ye didn’t come”, Thomas recognized that it wasn’t worth discussing here, and just followed Hagrid to the following stores, where he go strange looks for his scars, but nobody seemed to want to believe that someone who was going to be attending Hogwarts had been turned into a werewolf at a young age. Their last shop was Ollivander’s Wands. Upon entering the man who Thomas believed to be ollivander came up to him, as Hagrid had offered to bring his books and robes away to where Thomas would be staying for the next 4 weeks, so he could focus solely on finding the right wand. “Harry, weren’t you in here yesterday, you already got your wand. How’d you manage to age so much in just a day? … Hold on, you’re not Harry. The resemblance is uncanny. But it can’t be. Thomas Potter?” Thomas nodded “I thought you died? And I thought you were the younger twin, how can you look so much older than your brother?” “Stuff happens” was his simple answer as he shrugged his shoulders, “can we just start this, please?”, Olivander nodded and handed him the first wand, “go on give it a try” Ollivander said, and Thomas swung it, pulling out books from the shelf. “Not that one then, lets try this one” Ollivander said and gave Thomas the next wand, yet the same thing happened again. “Maybe this one” Thomas heard, as Ollivander handed him the next wand, and this time, Thomas felt a burst of Energy bolt through his body, “interesting, very interesting” Ollivander said, “what is interesting?” Thomas asked “normally twins have the same wand, or at least similar wands, but yours is completely different than Harry’s. Then again he’s special, and you’re … never mind”. He felt bad, and couldn’t tell someone so young that he was not something special, whilst his brother was. However Thomas understood what he was about to say, and he was hurt by it, hearing that his brother was more important than him. He didn’t show it, stayed quiet, used the money that Hagrid had given him, paid for the wand and left the shop, seeing Hagrid waiting outside. They walked back down Diagon Alley to where they had come from, then taking down the stairs to the basement of the leaky cauldron, where Hagrid opened a door for him. The room he entered was small, it had a small closet on the left side which had a mirror on it. There was a door next to the closet, which Thomas presumed lead to the bathroom, an incredible luxury he couldn’t believe he had one again. In the right corner of the room was a bed, which Thomas would fit perfectly, and above the bed was a small window, barely letting light in. “Okay Thomas me boy, I won’t be able to help ye on the day when ye go to Hogwarts, but it ain’t far to Kings Cross Station, ye’ll just walk through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, and ye’ll get onto platform 9 ¾ , here’s ye ticket. I’ll see ye at Hogwarts” Hagrid said, handing Thomas a small piece of paper, and closing the door as he left. When he had left, Thomas looked in the mirror, seeing his dark hair half way down his back, clear evidence of beard growth, which definitely shouldn’t be happening at his age. Deep bags were under his eyes, his clothes were ripped and much too small, as he had been wearing the same ones for the past 3 years now, since he had run away from them. He looked terrible, and decided to take a shower for the first time in ages. So he might not look as terrible as he did now. He entered the bathroom, and took his clothes off. He turned on the water and put it to the coldest temperature possible, not being used to warm water after having bathed in freezing cold rivers for the past 4 years. When he was done, he layed down in the bed, in pain, from the day, and threw the blanket off the bed, not being used to having such heat around him, he had been used to freezing when trying to fall asleep. After 5 minutes he fell asleep, into a long sleep filled with nightmares, as he was used to.


	4. Chapter 3

30 days later  
1st of September

Today was the day, it was the day he would be heading to Hogwarts. Thomas hadn’t been able to sleep, then again, that was nothing new, since he was always haunted by nightmares, and couldn’t sleep for more than 2-3 hours in once piece anyways. However that night, he was not able to sleep at all, he was worked up about seeing his brother, what if he didn’t recognize him, what if he saw the true monster that he was? What if he wanted nothing to do with him? Thousands of questions floated around his mind, and wouldn’t go away, the only thing that all of them had in common, was that in all scenarios this was not about to go well. Throughout his time in the basement of the leaky cauldron, he had gone to the hair dresser twice, the last time had been the day before, he had spent his free time reading the required books for his classes multiple times, and had been to the optician, since people had noticed his struggle to read, and his complaints that everything he read was blurry. He helped at the pub upstairs 2 days a week, and when it was a extraordinarily busy day. He had also found out that Hagrid visited the pub quite frequently, seeing him very often when he helped out upstairs. Thomas looked around the room, seeing his 4 bags, not knowing how to get them anywhere. He heard a knock on the door, it was Tom, the owner of the pub, who had been looking after Thomas for the past 4 weeks, and had become a father figure to Thomas, the first one he ever had in his life. Tom came in and offered his help, knowing that Thomas wouldn’t be able to make it by himself. Thomas gladly accepted and they proceeded to go out of the door, where each of them carried two bags. As they exited his room, Thomas noticed a small cage next to the door, in which there was a pitch black owl, looking at him with its greenish-yellow eyes. Tom stood next to Thomas and said “I got you a little surprise, since I noticed that you hadn’t had a pet yet, and I thought you’d like it. Take it as a gift for your good work upstairs”. Thomas couldn’t believe Tom would give him something like this, after having been so kind to him, and having paid him for working upstairs already. “Thank you so much”, Thomas said without stuttering, he had come out of his shell in the past few weeks, no longer stuttering when speaking, and being more confident in general. He had been locked up in his room for the past few days, due to the transformation, but seeing that it had been a weekend, nobody really took notice it didn’t seem odd to anyone, which worked in Thomas’ advantage. “What’s its name?” he asked, to which Tom replied “she doesn’t have one yet, you decide that, but better be quick, we don’t want you missing the train” as he carried two of Thomas’ bags upstairs, whilst leaving Thomas standing downstairs thinking of a name for the Owl in front of him. Within seconds he had decided on a name, he was going to call it Maria, to honor her, and show her that he’d never forget her. With that he carried her upstairs, to find a trolley, put his trunk on it, went back downstairs and got the last bag. Tom stood by the door, and as Thomas approached him he said “I can’t join you to the station, good luck my boy, you’ll do so well! You’re welcome back anytime to help out”, “Thank you so much Tom, I’ll see you soon.” Tom pulled the boy into a tight hug, and it was the first time that anyone had hugged him, he felt so happy, he didn’t want to leave, but as he left the embrace, he knew that he had to. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that he had to leave, so he took the trolley, pushed it and left in the direction of the station. The station was only a 5 minute walk down the street, Thomas arrived, knowing where to go, and approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He heard a screeching voice behind him saying “full of muggles as always” but just ignored it, and went on to the train. He dropped off his trunks, but took one bag with his books with him on the train, as he expected to spend the time on the train reading. He found an empty compartment at the back of the train, and got his favorite book out of the bag “Hogwarts: a History”. He found out that there were certain families which had been placed in certain houses for generations, for example the Malfoys in Slytherin, the Weasleys in Gryffindor and the Potters in Gryffindor as well. This made him hopeful that Harry and him would be placed in the same house and would be able to get closer, as did the fact that twins were placed in the same house generally speaking. He had read 4 pages when the door to the compartment opened and a bushy haired girl came in “Is that Hogwarts: A history? I love that book” Thomas looked up from his book and responded “yes it is! I’ve read it 3 times now, and I’m still finding new stuff” “Yeah I know right! I’ve read it about 6 times and I am too. Hey… You’re Harry Potter! I’m Hermione Granger” she exclaimed. Thomas shook his head “no I’m not Harry Potter, sorry”, she immediately looked at him apologetically saying “sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, you just look so similar to how he is always described, so I just thought…” Thomas interrupted her laughing and saying “no worries, you weren’t far off, I’m not Harry Potter, I’m Thomas Potter, Harry is my twin brother”. She stared at him blankly and said “how dare you make a joke out of the dead. Thomas Potter died ten years ago, at age one, Harry was the only one who survived that night.” She was shocked at how someone could be so insensitive to the dead family members of a student at the school, “ who are you really now” “I really am Thomas Potter. Harry and I were split up, I grew up in an orphanage”. Hermione looked at him for evidence that he was about to clear up what he just said, but there was nothing. She sat down and said “I’ll just accept that you won’t tell me who you actually are then, but okay then.” They went on to talk about their expectations for classes, and about what books they had read. It was mainly Hermione giving him recommendations, since he hadn’t been reading many books, or hadn’t had the opportunity to, so he just listened to her recommendations, and spoke about the required readings for classes. At some point, a boy who introduced himself as Neville asked if someone could help him find his Toad, since he had lost it. Thomas and Hermione immediately offered to help, they split up, as Thomas went towards the back of the train and Hermione went to the front. Thomas had gone through the train quickly, as the compartment they had been sitting in was towards the back of the train, and so he decided to change into his robes, believing that they would be arriving soon. He sat back down, and went back to reading his book for a few minutes until Hermione returned. As she sat back down she said “all right, now I believe you that you are in fact Thomas Potter”, Thomas was confused by how she could chage her mind all of a sudden, and asked “what made you realize that?” Hermione responded saying “I met your brother, and he confirmed all you told me earlier. You two look exactly the same, although he does not seem as knowledgeable as you”. Thomas didn’t respond, as he noticed that the train was slowing down and they were arriving at Hogwarts. As the train came to a halt, they stood up and heard someone yell “firs’ years”. Thomas recognized the voice as Hagrid’s and stood in the crowd of students, as he didn’t see a point in going to the front. As the crowd started moving, he had lost Hermione, and was in the middle of students talking about how they hated half-bloods, muggle borns and other “abominations especially such as useless as werewolves”, Thomas felt incredibly uncomfortable hearing that and just stayed quiet, hoping he wouldn’t have to interact with that girl ever. He happened to hear her say her name was Zania with the boy next to her who was in agreement with her saying his name was Draco. As they approached the boats to take them to the castle, Thomas caught a first glimpse of the castle, and it was even more beautiful than he could ever have believed. However as much as he wanted to stop and look at the castle, he had to continue on to the small boats, which Hagrid said there would be 3 students in each boat. Thomas just so happened to be in a boat with Zania and Draco, but he just ignored their conversations, instead looking at the magnificent castle ahead of them, as they approached it, he did tune back in a bit, and heard them make more derogatory comments about werewolves, which affirmed him in his view that he would not be telling people about it any time soon. When they arrived at the castle Thomas went towards the back of the crowd, whilst Zania and Draco went towards the front. They entered a hall, when Hagrid said “the firs’ years, Professor McGonagall”. “Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here”. Thomas could not see who it was speaking, he could just hear the woman’s voice speaking. “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” As she mentioned the last house, Thomas shrugged, he did not want to be placed in Slytherin. “Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, wins the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, I suggest you smarten yourself up. Please wait here quietly until I return.” Thomas heard the panic of the other students, but he was not fazed by it, he remained calm not thinking that it could be a test of ability as the others were doing. Suddenly a ghost appeared next to Thomas, frightening him, and he could barely hold back a squeal. “New students waiting to be sorted? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know!” Only moments later, the door opened and the great hall lay in front of them, with candles floating, and hundreds of students sitting at the tables. In the front there was a chair on which an old hat was located, that started to sing once the group had stopped

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!”

Everyone clapped, then the professor began speaking again saying “When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted.” “Abbot , Hannah” the girl approached the hat sat on the stool and shortly after the hat yelled “HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hufflepuff table cheered as she approached it and sat down. “Bones, Susan” “HUFFLEPUFF” again. “Boot, Terry” “RAVENCLAW”. And so it went on with all houses getting some students, both Draco Malfoy and Zania Eggerton went to Slytherin. As the professor called “Granger, Hermione” and the hat called “GRYFFINDOR” Thomas was excited, if the family tradition continued, he would be in the same house as Hermione, he might have found a friend again. It went on, somehow they had called “Weasley, Ron” early and sorted him into Gryffindor which made sense. Soon it was only a few students left when McGonagall called “Potter, Harry” there were a lot of murmers “The Harry Potter?” said a lot of people who were excited to see where he would be sorted. Even professors leaned forward, and applauded when the hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR”. As Harry left the stool, he saw Thomas standing there, and their eyes met for the first time, Harry gave him a shy wave and a smile, as did Thomas. At the same time, there were loud chants from the Gryffindor table saying “We got Potter! We got Potter!” Then came the moment of shock for the whole school, as Professor McGonagall called “Potter, Thomas.” A loud gasp went through the whole hall, loud whispers from students “I thought he was dead?” “How can they call a dead person” “Only Harry survived though?” The shock was even greater when a Thomas actually stepped up and put the hat on. He ignored it, and just listened to the hat. “ Ah another Potter, and the others twin, of course it’ll be GR… wait no. That’s not right. This is interesting, you two are so different. You are honest and hardworking, not as brave. I don’t usually do this but …HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat exclaimed. Everyone was shocked, with another evident gasp going through the crowd. As Thomas approached the Hufflepuff table, he could see his brother’s sad face, and clearly heard his brothers friend who had been called Ron Weasley say “don’t associate yourself with him Harry, he’s a disgrace to your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So we've finally gotten to Hogwarts but whoops, sad surprise :/   
> I hope you enjoyed it, feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
